GoAnimate Studios
Vyond 'Studios '(close-to-formerly known as 'GoAnimate Studios '''from 1977-2018) was an American animation studio based in San Mateo, California. Founded by Brian Sharp and Alvin Hung in 1977 the studio has been owned by GoAnimate inc. since the foundation of this company. GoAnimate creates animated feature films, short films, television programs, and video games. Although their main method was traditional animation, they also used Adobe Flash and Toon Boom Harmony to create their films. It is best known for the franchises ''Comedy World, Stick Figures, Joyce and Jane, High School Whenever, Kristin Konkle, Caillou Gets Grounded, and'' Peep'' 1970s to 1990s GoAnimate Studios was founded in 1977 as Go!Animate Studios, by Go!Animate inc. CEO Alvin Hung and Brian Sharp, animated feature-length film. In 1977 Eric Nagler has joined the studio as Chief Creative Officer for the company, and started to create his own television series, Comedy World, which aired on ABC from 1977, CBS from 1997 to 2006, and on The CW from 2006 to 2018. One of the main characters in the show Eric, has been the studio's mascot since his introduction in 1977 In 1977 even though the company was pressured in making a video game division of the company, they eventually decided to focus on third-party development of video game adaptations of its franchises by other developers to save money. Eventually, Brian Sharp wanted to make a series of his own, Stick Figures, which ran on Fox Kids from 1997 to 2002. The show's main character, Stickguy, was the company's secondary mascot, specifically made for marketing the show. In that same year, the company was hired to produce the Hannah-Barbera series, Joyce and Jane, which ended up airing on Cartoon Network from 1997 to 2007. In 1996, Eric Nagler was negotiating with Sony Pictures Entertainment to possibly make a feature film based on Comedy World. Sony later greenlit the project, with Brian Sharp signing on to write and direct the film. In addition, Universal Pictures signed on to release the film internationally. Comedy World: The Movie ''was released on July 4, 1997, and received critical acclaim and was a financial success, by grossing over $320 million worldwide, making it the highest grossing animated film of 1997, beating ''Hercules. In 1999, the success of Go!Animate's films made Eric Nagler to make the bold decision to change direction of the production of the show from traditional animation to full flash animation starting in 2000. 2000s On December 31, 1999, it was announced that Go!Animate Studios would switch its focus from traditional animation to flash animation starting in January 2000. The switch was successful, with many old workers relieved of their duties, and new workers coming in to produce new feature films. The first film produced with the new flash technique was called Joyce and Jane: Thru the Mirror ''which was released on February 2, 2001 by Warner Bros. Pictures. It became a critical and financial success, earning over $218 million against a budget of $68 million, making this the fifth highest grossing animated film of 2001, with ''Monsters Inc. ''in first. The success of the film allowed the television show it was based on, run until 2007. ''More coming soon! 2010s Coming soon! On May 6, 2018, GoAnimate was renamed to Vyond, he renamed the studios Vyond Studios Filmography Feature films Released films Television series Category:Companies Category:GoAnimate Studios Category:GoAnimate